No Pain for the Dead
by Manu Black
Summary: Severo Snape está prestes a morrer, mas antes de ir, relembra sua vida e conclui que a morte é a melhor solução para sua dor. #Severo/Lily


**Capítulo Único**

" – _Durante toda essa longa noite, de vitória iminente, estive sentado aqui – disse Voldemort, sua voz pouco mais do que um sussurro – pensando, pensando, por que a Varinha das Varinhas se recusa a ser o que deveria ser, se recusa a agir como a lenda diz que deve agir para o seu legítimo dono... e acho que já sei a resposta._

_Snape ficou calado._

– _Talvez você já saiba, não? Afinal, você é um homem inteligente, Severo. Você tem sido um servo bom e fiel, e eu lamento o que terá de acontecer._

– _Milorde..._

– _A Varinha das Varinhas não pode me servir corretamente, Severo, porque não sou o seu verdadeiro dono. A Varinha das Varinhas pertence ao bruxo que matou o seu dono anterior. Você matou Dumbledore. Enquanto você viver, Severo, a Varinha das Varinhas, não pode ser verdadeiramente minha._

– _Milorde! – protestou Snape, erguendo a varinha._

– _Não pode ser de outro modo – replicou Voldemort – Tenho que dominar a varinha, Severo. Domino a varinha e domino Potter, enfim._

_E Voldemort cortou o ar com a Varinha das Varinhas. Ela não afetou Snape, que, por fração de segundo, pareceu pensar que sua execução fora temporariamente suspensa: então, a intenção de Voldemort se tornou evidente. A jaula da cobra girava no ar, e, antes que Snape pudesse dar mais do que um grito, ela o envolvera, a cabeça e os ombros, e Voldemort falava em linguagem ofídica._

– _Mate."_

**Standing by his coffin **/ Em pé ao lado do seu caixão

**Thoughts have gone astray **/ Pensamentos se perderam

**Life is just a burden** / A vida é apenas um fardo

**Carry yours away** / Carregue o seu para longe

**Wipe the tears that fall** / Enxugue as lágrimas que caem

Quando Nagini cravou as presas no pescoço de Severo, uma dor lancinante tomou conta do seu corpo, seus joelhos cederam e, em seguida, caiu no chão, agonizante.

**Moments recalled in the **/ Momentos recordados nos

**Child's eyes **/ Olhos de criança

**Watch the world go by **/ Observam o mundo passar

**Flying through the stars** / Voando através das estrelas

**Won't hide the scars **/ Não esconderá as cicatrizes

Seria morto de qualquer forma, era apenas uma questão de tempo, tinha consciência de que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Voldemort entenderia o mecanismo da Varinha e que logo chegaria à (falsa) conclusão de que ele, Severo, era o verdadeiro Senhor da Varinha das Varinhas. Naquela noite, quando Lúcio foi chamá-lo sentiu que sua hora tinha chegado e, ao contrário de muitos, Severo não sentia medo, porque considerava sua alma morta, apenas seu corpo vivia, ele tinha morrido naquele dia das bruxas há dezesseis anos, junto com Lilly.

Mas sempre imaginou que Voldemort iria atingi-lo com um único golpe, um único clarão de luz verde e tudo estaria acabado, mas o Lorde das Trevas não poupou nem seu (suposto) servo fiel, preferiu que o homem agonizasse.

Sentindo o corpo se contorcendo em virtude do veneno da cobra, Severo viu vários flashes da sua vida passando rapidamente por sua mente. Primeiro lembrou da infância conturbada, quando assistia às brigas de seus pais, que, quase sempre, acabavam em violência física, sua mãe sempre saía machucada, tanto moral como fisicamente.

**Always** / Sempre

**Mourning cries** / Gritos de lamentos

**Wasted in this world **/ Desperdiçados nesse mundo

**I'd never realized **/ Eu nunca percebi

**Smiles in the falling rain **/ Os sorrisos na chuva que cai

A cena seguinte foi a primeira vez que falara com Lilly, quando os dois ainda eram crianças e ela nem sabia que era bruxa. Nunca tinha se aproximado dos trouxas antes, mas com Lilly foi diferente, porque sempre sentiu que aquela garota era igual a ele. Mas tinha, também, consciência de que não se aproximara somente por este motivo, Severo sentia-se profundamente atraído por ela, desde o primeiro instante em que seus olhos fitaram aqueles cabelos exageradamente ruivos e os olhos muito verdes.

**Wash the tears away **/ Enxugue as lágrimas

**Face the angel of death **/ Encare o anjo da morte

**Soon your time will be over /** Em breve seu tempo acabará

**Your salvation is ahead **/ Sua salvação está próxima

**That's why I said **/ Por isso eu disse

**There is no pain for the dead **/ Que não há dor para os mortos

**Dying now **/ Morrendo agora

**Hourglass counts down **/ A ampulheta conta regressivamente

**Leaving this world **/ Abandonando este mundo

**Your destination is **/ Esse é seu destino

A dor aumentava a cada segundo, na medida em que sentia a morte ficando cada vez mais próxima. As cenas agora eram mais rápidas, um sinal claro de que, ao final daquele trailer, sua vida estaria acabada.

Lembrou dos momentos felizes que passou com Lilly ao mesmo tempo em que uma lágrima silenciosa saía do seu olho e percorria a extensão do seu rosto. Não chorava pela dor, mas pela saudade, pelo remorso, pelo arrependimento eterno de nunca ter dito o que sentia por ela...

Mas em breve tudo isso estaria acabado...

**Hiding mourning time **/ É hora de esconder os lamentos

**Face up to the world **/ Encare o mundo de cabeça erguida

**Another day passes by **/ Outro dia passa

**Living our minutes in vain **/ Vivendo nossos minutos em vão

**Wipe the tears away **/ Enxugue as lágrimas

Enfim, estaria liberto de toda aquela dor e sofrimento. Sentiu o ar ficar mais gelado, ao mesmo tempo que respirar tornava-se cada vez mais difícil. Em minutos, segundos talvez...

**Triumph for the martyrs of the war **/ Triunfo para os mártires da guerra

**Fallen for the causes of the others... **/ Caídos pelas causas dos outros

**Worth the sacrifice? **/ Valeu o sacrifício?

**Heroes are dying now **/ Heróis estão morrendo agora

**Hearing their mothers cry **/ Ouvindo os lamentos de suas mães

**Heaven is a metaphor **/ O paraíso é uma metáfora

**Free your mind and spirit **/ Liberte sua mente e espírito

Ouviu passos se aproximando e viu Harry Potter...

Não era segredo para ninguém, Severo o odiava, desde o momento em que soubera da gravidez de Lilly. E teve esperanças, durante aqueles nove meses, que ele não chegasse a nascer, pois era a prova viva do amor entre ela e o intragável James. Quando soube que Voldermort queria o garoto, empenhou-se em ajudar o Lorde nesse trabalho em particular, só não sabia que o seu ato poderia resultar na morte dela.

Quando pensava que se unira a Voldemort visando ter dinheiro e poder, pois julgava que esses eram os bens mais preciosos que um homem poderia ter. Mas quando viu sua amada morta, em meio aos escombros da casa, soube que nunca mais poderia ser feliz, nem que fosse o homem mais rico e poderoso de todo o universo, tinha perdido sua única e mais preciosa jóia.

Por isso, durante todos aqueles anos, empenhou-se em vingar a morte dela. Acabaria com o homem que tinha tirado a vida de Lilly, ainda que o fizesse indiretamente, mesmo que usasse como arma aquele garoto que lembrava tanto o homem que odiava.

**Mother Earth, do you part take my**

**soul, oh no! /** Mãe Terra, faça sua parte, leve minha alma, oh não!

**Water, wind and fire... **/ Água, vento e fogo...

**Will take our spirits away **/ Levarão nossos espíritos embora

Sentiu a dor ficar mais intensa, tinha poucos segundos, sentia a vida deixar seu corpo cansado. Por isso, apressou-se em conceder suas lembranças ao garoto, ele tinha o direito de saber de toda a história, desde o começo... ele nunca mais lembraria de Severo Snape como um covarde, mas como um homem que tinha feito tudo apenas por amor.

**(Victims of Sacrifice**) / Vítimas do Sacrifício

**Face the Angel of Death **/ Encare o Anjo da Morte

**(Struggling to survive) / **Lutando para sobreviver

**Soon your time will be over **/ Em breve seu tempo acabará

**(Revolution remains) **/ A Revolução permanece

**Your salvation is ahead **/ Sua salvação está próxima

**It's not so sad **/ Não é tão triste

**There is no pain for the dead **/ Não há dor para os mortos

**(Victims of Sacrifice) **/ Vítimas do Sacrifício

**There'll be no rest till you're dead **/ Não descansarão até você estar morto

**(Struggling to survive) **/ Lutando para sobreviver

**Liberation of soul **/ Liberação da alma

**It's not so sad **/ Não é tão triste

**There is no pain for the dead, oh! / **Não existe dor para os mortos, oh!

**...No pain for the death **/ Sem dor para os mortos

Quando o garoto pegou as lembranças, Snape o puxou e fez um último pedido:

"Olhe para mim."

O garoto o olhou e ele viu, naqueles olhos, Lilly... Suspirou com força, finalmente estaria livre de todo aquele sofrimento... poderia encontrá-la novamente...

E as íris escuras ficaram vidradas...

Ele tinha partido para o infinito, para encontrá-la e, enfim, conseguiria ser feliz...

**Fim **

**Nota da Autora:** Olá! Bem, não creio que essa fanfic vá agradar, primeiro, porque ela é Severo e Lilly, e, tipo, ninguém gosta muito desse casal, só porque o Severo tem fama de mau.

Desde a morte dele que tinha vontade de escrever uma fanfic retratando os seus últimos minutos de vida, por isso, quando escutei essa música achei parecida com ele, porque ele era um herói e morreu por causa de nada, né... e eu sempre o admirei, mesmo que ele fosse vilão ainda iria amá-lo! Hehehe

O trecho em itálico no começo da estória é um trecho de "Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte", para sermos mais exatos, é o trecho que precede a morte dele.

A música é "No Pain For The Dead", e quem canta é o Angra, ela é a faixa oito do álbum Temple of Shadows e essa música é linda, muito linda mesmo!

Bem, espero que gostem... Eu adorei escrever isso...

Beijos,

**Manu Black**

**N.B.B.:** Sua boba, a fic ficou ótima!! Mas muito triste... Você sabe que eu gosto de alegria e pegação!! Hehehehehehe!! Mas amei do mesmo jeito!!

E, GENTEM, quem não agüenta mais eu betando as fics da Manu levanta a mão!! Hahahahahahaha!! Pode reclamar, mas o cargo é meu!! E vitalício!! Hahahahahaha!! Sim, estou aqui também, sou quase onipresente... Sacanagem!!

O que importa é a fic, que ficou ótima, vamos admitir!! Por isso, deixem reviews e façam a Manu muito feliz!! E eu também!! Não, não estou pedindo reviews pra mim, é só pra ela!! Mas eu fico feliz quando vejo que vocês gostaram!! E só posso saber isso se vocês comentarem!!

Então, MÃOS À OBRA!!

Amo todos vocês!!

Beijos!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**


End file.
